


Promises

by alexa_writes, Ashcantwrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangle, M/M, Working out emotions, platonic klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_writes/pseuds/alexa_writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Lotor is allowed to be set free while aboard the castle of lions. He takes a liking to Lance, which Shiro does not appreciate.





	1. An Interesting Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Lance have a run in! Check out some art for this here: https://alexa-doodles.tumblr.com/post/183283743727/this-the-art-i-drew-for-a-fic-that-hiddenshancer

It had been 10 minutes since Allura had told the paladins she had let Lotor out of his cell. She said she had trusted him and let him go without asking any of the others about their opinion. Lance was sitting in the living room of the castle, trying to keep himself calm by doodling little lions and sketches of the paladins. His eyebrows were scrunched together cutely as he worked, his mind so far zoned out that he wouldn't be able to tell if someone was there unless they walked up behind him.

After being so graciously let out of his cell, Lotor decided to explore the castle. He had a feeling Allura was the only one to trust him, so he hoped he didn't run into any of the paladins. He discovered their training deck, the kitchen, and some of their personal bedrooms before finding the lounge room. Where the blue paladin was sitting. Lotor was about to turn and leave him alone when an idea sparked in his head. Maybe he could get this paladin to trust him. So he turned back and walked behind Lance to see what he was doing. Drawing? How strange. "Am I interrupting something?" He spoke looking down at the boy.

Lance made a noise which was definitely not a squeak, scrambling away. His eyes were wide as he looked up to see Lotor. "Y-You- What are you doing in here?!" He stood up, grabbing his sketchbook, holding it to his chest.

"Exploring" Lotor stated simply, smiling down at Lance and motioning with his hand. "Allura allowed me to roam free. So I'm simply looking around."

Lotor hopped down so that he was sitting on the couch. "And you happen to be the first paladin ive ran into." That was a lie. He ran into Hunk when he entered the kitchen but was quickly ordered out of the room. He had also found Shiro around the hallways, but Shiro simply walked past him without a second thought.

Lance gulped, staying standing, shifting. "Well you should tell someone you're there before speaking right into their ear- you scared the hell out of me." Lance shuddered. Damn he needed to tell Allura to make the castle warmer.

"I would have thought that you heard the door opening." Lotor didn't think anything of Lance’s slightly spooked reaction to him, he knew he was unwelcome on this ship, also that he just actually scared him.  
Lance sighed, then sitting back down, shivering. "I was kinda zoned out... I mean just a month ago you were trying to kill us and now Allura just decided by herself you were okay? I mean- no offense to you- but she should have let us help decide..."

"You and the other paladins every right not to trust me. But alas people change, and I'm grateful that Allura saw the change in me." He was glad Lance was at least sitting down now. "However I do agree that she should have talked it over with the rest of you. Something as important as letting a prisoner out of their cell should be a group vote" maybe agreeing with Lance would get him on his side..

Lance gasped, then nodding. "Yeah! I mean, we are a team so we should talk about these kinds of things! Especially when it comes to letting ex-enemies walk around like it's nothing- no offense again."

He shrugged slightly "No offense taken, a team should make choices by what is best for the team, not what is best for one particular member. Did she consult any of you on the matter of my freedom?"

Lance shook his head, pouting. He crossed his legs, shivering again. "Not at all- Man... Even after all of this she still acts as if she always knows best. Sure she might be right but we're a team!" He pouted, wrapping his arms around himself, shivering. Lance cursed how cold it was.

Lotor was about to say something about Allura, but he noticed Lance’s constant shivering. "Do humans normally shiver after they speak?" He looked at Lance, it was a valid question in his mind.

Lance flushed a bit, squeaking. "N-No! No it's just really cold in here... I lived back on the beach growing up, then in the desert. I'm not used to the cold..."

 

Lotor looked around and didn't see anything Lance could use to gain warmth so after thinking for a moment, Lotor undid his jacket and placed it on the shivering boy. “Will this help?"

 

Lance flushed a bit, eyes widening. "W-Yeah-T-Thanks-" he said softly, cheeks burning. He looked away, the jacket adorably huge on him. He looked like he was swimming in it.

"Good. The team wouldn't want one of their paladins to freeze to death" he smiled slightly. Lance was so small compared to him and if he didnt realize it before, he certainly did now. His jacket engulfed him in the best way possible, and he couldn't help but think the color purple looked oddly attractive on Lance.

Lance felt his face get warmer, looking down, playing with the ends of the sleeves. "Still... thank you-" He said softly, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome, Lance" he paused for a second "...it is Lance right? I'm still learning your names. I've only ever referred to your team by which lion you pilot"

Lance nodded. "Yeah- my name is Lance. Can I call you Lotor or would you prefer Prince Lotor?"

"Just Lotor is fine" he smiled slightly again. Looks like he may have gain the trust of someone else on this ship. "Could you assist me in remembering your teammates names.?

Lance nodded, moving a bit closer. He sat next to Lotor, pointing at the drawings. "The one with the longer black hair is Keith. He's emo and likes burning things- he also gets angry very fast. Pidge is the short one- she loves tech and making things but can also be irritable. Hunk is the big guy with a smile like the sun. He has a heart of gold but is very nervous and anxious. Then... there is Shiro. Shiro is the one with the scar across his nose and multi-colored hair. He's buff and super cool."

Lotor studied the art work. "Your artwork is interesting" he looked up at Lance "I believe Hunk was the one that kicked me out of your kitchen. I was there for a moment before finding you here"

Lance smiled. “He’s probably just nervous. I mean you did almost kill us- no offense.”

"None taken. I'm aware my presence on this ship is not welcome, even when I was still your prisoner" he shrugged slightly.

Lance pouted. “Well you just gotta try harder! Be more friendly and stuff. Get Pidge tech things- spar with Keith. Buy hunk ingredients.”

"I don't believe it to be that easy, but I thank you for the tips. You seem to be kindest out of all of them. Since you're willing to speak with me" Lotor was enjoying all the positive energy radiating from Lance. He just seemed to be this ball of kindness that Lotor was certainly not used to.

Lance smiled more, playing more with the jacket. “Yeah- you’re not as scary as I thought you were! You’re nice.”

"If I would have know that someone as helpful as you were on team voltron. I may have tired to make more civil actions." He smiled at him.  
Since Lance was showing him his artwork, they were sitting pretty close. Lotor’s arm was on the back on the couch behind Lance. Lotor was about to speak again when the door opened.

Shiro had entered the room. "Lance? You in here-" he cut himself off after seeing none other then Lotor sitting next to Lance. Way too close. And was that Lotors jacket he was wearing? He did his best to seem calm on the outside.

Lance gasped, then waving adorably. "Hey Shiro! I was just teaching Lotor about your names."

Those stupid sleeves are too big for him. It's adorable, but also aggravating because its not Shiro’s jacket. Shiro glared at Lotor then quickly looked back at Lance with a small smile. "I see...well it's getting late. I was checking to make sure everyone was getting some rest."

Lance blinked, then gasping. "Crap- what time is it?" He checked his altean phone, then groaning. "Nooo it felt like it was 8 pm! Not 12!"

Shiro rolled his eyes with a soft smile. "You're terrible at keeping track of time. Go get some sleep Lance." He looked over at lotor. His soft gaze shifting to a slightly harsher one. "Find Allura. She'll show you to the room you'll be staying in while you're on this ship. She should be on the bridge"

Lotor nodded, "Thank you. I will go find her right now" before getting up He turned to Lance. "You can hang onto the jacket. Wouldn't want you to freeze overnight" he said with a suave smile, then walked out of the lounge. Not before getting yet another glare from Shiro.

Lance flushed, standing up and grabbing up his art supplies. He tucked his sketchbook against his hip, yawning adorably. He began to walk towards Shiro, smiling cutely. "I'm not horrible at time- I just got carried away drawing... You going my way?" He asked, tilting his head as he looked up at Shiro.

Shiro couldn't help but smile back at Lance. "Yes I'm going the same way. Our rooms are in the same hallway. It's been such a long day I might actually sleep for once" he chuckled.

Lance laughed along, shoulders bouncing a bit. "Come on- as much as I need to sleep you need to sleep more." He began to walk.

The two walked alongside each other.  
Shiro noticed the sketch book in his hand. "I didn't know you could draw" he said changing the sleep topic.

Lance flushed, hiding it. He had a lot of sketches of Shiro in that sketchbook. "W-Well I just do it in my freetime-"

"If you don't mind, may I see some of your work?" Shiro smiled at him. It was adorable that he had an artist hobby.

Lance flushed even more, tips of his ears red. "I-it's not that good!" He squeaked out, laughing awkwardly, hiding it against his chest.

F u c k he was cute. Shiro had been hardcore crushing on him for a little while now. And now everything little thing Lance does makes Shiro smile.  
"I still want to see it"

Lance shifted his weight, smiling adorably but nervously. "Can I just show you one page?"

"One is better than none" he smiled back. Eagerly awaiting to see Lance’s (probably) wonderful art.

Lance pulled out a drawing he had made of Shiro. It might be of Shiro in a very tight shirt and his glowing galra hand, doing a cool superhero pose. He flushed more, handing the book to Shiro.

Shiro couldn't believe it. It was him "Lance..." His breath was taken away by the fact that Lance drawing were amazing. But also that Lance drew him of all people. "This is amazing! Your art is incredible" Shiro looked at Lance with this dumbfounded smile.

Lance flushed more, hiding his cheeks with a hand, looking away. “It’s not that good!“

Shiro looked at the art work once more before giving the book back. "It's better than good. It's amazing." He paused for a moment "If you want to make it even I'll tell you one of my hobbies. only if you admit that your art is good" There is no heterosexual explanation for the smile Shiro has right now.

Lance flushed more, looking to Shiro, then back down. “It’s okay! Not the best in space but it’s okay-“ his ears were turning red.

Shiro wished nothing more then to be able to just kiss Lance’s cheeks right now. He was so damn c u t e. He rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "Well my hobby is singing....and dancing" he chuckled slightly out of embarrassment. "I was a big theater kid growing up. There now we're even"

Lance gasped. “Really? I love dancing! I used to sing but I’m not the greatest but dancing is so much fun!”

"I haven't danced in a long time. But music has kept me sane through everything I've been through" he gave a small sad smile. But quickly changed it. "Dancing is actually a really good way to work out. That's actually how I got into it."

“What kind of dancing do you know?” Lance tilted his head, noticing the sadness in his eyes. Maybe he could convince Shiro to dance again!

"I'm not sure I remember much. But I was in a few musicals back on earth and could probably remember the choreography if I thought hard enough." He paused to think. "I sort of know the waltz, other then that I'm not sure. I just sorta of let the music move me." It was really interesting opening up about his love for music to someone. Keith knows this about him but that's it.

Lance gasped softly. “You know how to waltz? That's one of the ones I learned for partner dancing! I used to do solo work in competitions- it’s been so long since I’ve waltzed-“ he sighed cutely, smiling at Shiro.

"It's probably been longer for me, I had this middle school dance and my mother made me learn how to 'properly' slow dance" he laughed lightly then smiled softly at Lance. "If I tried it now I'd trip over my own feet"  
Lance then got an idea. He stopped walking, putting down his stuff, then smiling adorably up at Shiro. “Humor me? Want to dance?”

Shiro’s face flushed slightly. "Right now? In the hallway? With no music?"

Lance smiled more. “Come on- I know the up theme by heart- it is technically a waltz.”

"I...I don't know Lance..." He realized they were basically outside of Shiro’s room, Lance’s was just a few doors down.

Lance took a step forwards. “Hey I haven’t done it since I was 10. I’m with you- pleaaaase?”

Shiro blush deepened a little more. "N...not tonight..." He yawned, he truly was tired. And he needed to get his thoughts in order about Lance. "Some other time..." He gave a weak smile and stepped into his room, walking straight ahead, falling face first into his pillow. Why did he say no. He really wanted to. Why the h e l l did he say no.

Lance winced, the door closing. He picked up his stuff feeling utterly rejected. He knew Shiro was far from interested... he shouldn’t take it personally. He put his stuff down in his room, then texting Allura to ask what room Lotor was in. She messaged saying he was right across the hall from Lance. Lance decided he could pay Lotor a visit. He wasn’t tired and he was kinda sad due to being rejected from dancing. He went to Lotor’s room. He shakily breathed in, then knocking. “Lotor?”

Lotor was definitely not asleep, he was just lying there. Thinking about how he went from being captured, to being held captive, to being let out. In only a day and a half.  
He heard knocking and spoke up, without showing any effort to move "Yes? Who's there?"

Lance gulped. “It’s Lance-“ he whispered through the door, not wanting Shiro to hear. “Can I come in?”

He smiled hearing that it was Lance at the door. He got up and unclocked it, allowing Lance to enter. Still wearing his coat. Lance smiled weakly up at him. While he smiled he seemed... sadder. He walked inside, playing with the ends of the coat. That kind, joyful energy Lotor had just seen in the lounge was replaced by a very sad negative energy. "Is everything alright? It's odd that you're coming to me of all people at this hour"

Lance winced, then sighing. “Just a bit bummed... I got turned down again- just for dancing... whatever.”

"Dancing?" That's an odd thing to be bummed about this late at night. But sure whatever he'll roll with this. "You wanted to dance with someone?"

Lance sat down on the bed, sighing. “Shiro was talking about how he missed it and I offered to dance with him and he said no... I mean if I was someone else he might have said yes... but I’m just me.” Lance looked at his hands, then sighing. Lotor sat next to him. Comforting words were not his strong suit. But he was willing to try.

"Well, You're obviously very caring if you thought to help revive a simple joy in one of your teammates. He's a fool to have said no"

Lance sighed, then leaning into Lotor. His head rested on Lotor’s arm, Lance not thinking much of it. He was a very touchy person usually so this was normal. His face felt warm still... “I... thank you for saying that but he probably has his reasons.”

Lotor tensed slightly when Lance leaned into him. He was so not used physically affection of any kind, but he relaxed easily. "What do you believe those reasons to be?"

Lance shrugged, looking down at his legs. “Maybe I annoy him... I annoy most people on the ship so... who knows.”

"I doubt that. You're the most caring one i've met so far" he smiled down at him. "I know I haven't met many of your team. But my point still stands"

Lance flushed a bit, continuing to play with the ends of the coats. “I...you can be caring and still annoying. Most annoying people care what others think and that’s why they try hard.” That's why I try hard Lance thought to himself.

"You're apart of their team. I don't think you can annoy them enough for them to dislike you." He's doing his best with his words.

Lance leaned more into Lotor. “One can hope...” he said softly. It was silent for a few seconds. “Why did you surrender?”

"Trying a different approach." He sighed. "Both your team and I wish for peace. I just had a different way of going about it. I figured that it was time I try becoming allies with your team instead of fighting you. So far it seems to have been the correct choice."

Lance nodded. “Thank you... it’s a lot less stressful knowing I won’t have a battle any second of the day...” he looked down. “I... thank you. For trying something new. I hope this works out.“

"I hope so as well. I plan to talk to Allura tomorrow about how we can better work together." Lotor looked at Lance still looking down. Was he still upset about the dancing thing? "Lance?"

Lance looked up to him with big eyes. “Yeah?” He said softly, tilting his head in confusion.

Wow he's cute. Lotor quickly shook that thought away and stood up. Then grabbed Lance’s hands. "Show me how humans dance. Maybe it will cheer you up"

Lance flushed, making a high pitched noise. “Y-you want to dance with me?”

Was dancing such a sacred thing on earth?? Hell if he knew. "If it will get you back to smiling like in the lounge, then yes."

Lance flushed more, then standing up with a bright smile. “Okay! Since you’re taller and I only know the girls part you’re gonna be the leader- I’ll teach you how.”

 

Lotor smiled at him as he instructed him what to do. It was fairly simple, and it got Lance to smile again. "Oh, my bad" Lotor apologized for stepping on his foot for the 3rd time.

Lance was giggling, clearly happy still. “It’s okay! I have good steel toe shoes-“ he joked, ignoring the throbbing of his pinkie toe. He continued to dance.

Lotor smiled fondly at him. Even though there was no music. This was still an enjoyable time. "Shiro was a complete idiot to turn this down"  
Lance’s giggles made Lotor feel comforted. It was a strange feeling.

Lance then did a spin, smile brighter than the sun and more beautiful than a sunset. “Well it meant I got to dance with a prince! I bet no one I know has danced with a prince. I go up by 29 cool points!“

Lotor couldn't help but laugh at Lance’s strange joke. Or whatever he just said. "The honor was all mine Lance" he smiled. "Now. It is terribly late. So I believe you should be off to bed now"

Lance then pouted, trying not to smile, lips twitching. “Aw come onnn- it’s only one am- all the greatest jokes come to life at one am!”

Lotor rolled his eyes. "You still need to rest." He walked Lance to the door. "It was lovely chatting with you. If you ever need me again, I'll be right here."

Lance sighed, smiling softly up at him. “I’m right across the hall. Feel free to come over anytime- just be sure to knock. I’m jumpy...” He played with the ends of the coat again. “Goodnight Lotor...”

He chucked slightly. "Goodnight Lance. Make sure to stay warm" he smirked then closed the door between them. Lance flushed more, then walking back to his room, a dopey smile on his face. He flopped on his bed, looking at the roof, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.


	2. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance meditate, then take a nap.

Shiro didn't sleep more then an hour. So he was up training as usual. Waiting on everybody else. When the rest of the group woke up. Shiro joined them in the dining room for breakfast. They seem to have forgotten Lotor though. Lance had woken up from the best nights rest he’d had in a while. Due to his happy mood he had forgotten to straighten his hair so it was a curly mess which was super adorable. He pulled on working out leggings, a tank top, then Lotors jacket. He’d take it off when he worked out of course! He yawned as he entered the dining room, rubbing his cheek. “Morning-“ he said softly, not thinking about how he was wearing Lotors jacket. Hunk and Coran were still in the kitchen getting food ready. Shiro, Pidge, Allura, and Keith were all sat down, in varying states of dress. Keith in his t-shirt and jeans plus massive bedhead, pidge in her normal clothes, Allura in her pajamas, and Shiro in his armor, looking awake as ever. 

Shiro looked over at lance. "Oh good morning lance" his hair was a d o r a b l e. But he was still in Lotors dumb stupid jacket.

Lance smiled, plopping down next to Shiro, an open seat next to him. “Mornin-“ he yawned again, rubbing at his cheeks, trying to wake himself up more.

"Dude what’s with the jacket?" A very tired Pidge spoke up.

Lance then flushed. “Oh! The castle is a bit too cold for me so Lotor gave me this...” he looked down, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh right Lotor" pidge said. It’s like she forgot he was on the ship. The faces of everyone else says they also either legit forgot or wanted to forget about him.

Lance coughed in embarrassment. “Anyways uh- I’m not feeling too hungry- I’m gonna go get some Individual training in-“ he stood, cheeks red.

Shiro looked at him. "What? You're always first in line for Hunks breakfasts. Apparently he found out how to make pancakes" 

Lance smiled awkwardly. “I’m just feeling a bit restless- save me a plate in the fridge.” Shiro sighed and watched him exit the room. Something was up with lance this morning, he couldn't figure out what. Shiro decided he was done too, and followed after Lance. Lance had his arms wrapped around himself, not noticing Shiro following. Now in the hallway, Shiro put his arm just above lances shoulder. It wasn't touching him. 

"Lance?"

Lance squeaked, looking to him with big eyes. “Shiro!” He jumper as he said it, clearly startled.

Shiro gave a small chuckle. "Sorry for startling you. I just wanted to talk"  
Lance gulped, throat dry. “Okay... So Talk.”

He did want to talk to lance, since he seemed upset. But didnt think he'd get this far. Think of a topic stupid, think! "About...last night" he glanced to the side for a moment. "I am sorry for rejecting you like that. It was just really late"

Lance winced. “It’s alright Shiro. It didn’t offend me-“ he lied, putting on a cute smile.

"Well...that's good at least" Shiro gave a small sigh of relief. "How are you this morning?" Shiro may be the leader but he was actually pretty shit with his words sometimes.

Lance gulped. “Uh- I’m fine- just feeling restless- it’s why I was going to train.”

"Mind if I join you? Or did you want to get some solo work in?" He raised an eyebrow.

Lance looked to Shiro with big eyes. “You want to join me?” He said, a bit in awe.

"Sure! It's been awhile since it was just the two of us sparring. You've gotten a lot better since then"

Lance flushed a bit. “Oh- okay- sure!”

Shiro smiled back. Then walked with him to the training deck. On the way Shiro spoke up again, "Why are you being friendly with Lotor?" Hes held that question in his brain since yesterday.

Lance flushed more. “Well... He was nice to me. He clearly wants to make friends.”

"I just don't trust his sudden change..." He also didn't trust how quick he was to take a liking to Lance. "But if you think he means well. Then I'll try and trust him too"

Lance smiled. “Good! He seems really nice.”

"Is that so? What makes you say that?" Shiro rose an eyebrow. He just wanted to know what in the world Lotor did to warrant Lance seeming so happy to talk about him.

Lance flushed a little bit more, cheeks an adorable red. “Well- He is really supportive! He complimented my art and stuff and saw I was cold and gave me his jacket.”

"Well. I can't argue with that" Shiro shrugged slightly. "Your art is good.And it was a good gesture to not let you freeze"

Lance twiddled his fingers, smiling sweetly at the ground. “My art isn’t that good- and he was nice.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Lance, I told you yesterday. Your art is wonderful. People would pay for your work. I know I would"

Lance flushed even more. “W-well still! Ugh... you’re making me blush-“

His face was adorable, shiro couldn't help but smile with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm just being honest"

Lance pushed at Shiro's arm. "Shut up you liar-"

Shiro chuckled lightly in response. "Hey now. I really am being honest"

Lance groaned loudly. "No! Untruth."

"And why do you say that?" Shiro rolled his eyes with a smile.

Lance crossed his arms. "Cause I'm not that cool!"

"That's not true. You're the only thing cooler then space" Shiro smiled fondly at him.

Lance flushed more, sputtering over his words. "W-SHIRO!"

Shiro laughed at how flustered Lance got. "What?"

Lance made a high pitched noise, hiding his face. "UGHHH YOU'RE EVIL-" He hid his face in the sleeves of Lotor's jacket.

"Not evil. Truthful" he smirked. Was this technically flirting, he had no idea.

Lance groaned. "Shut up-"

Shiro chuckled again. He didn't even realize they had already reached the training deck. Oh right they were on their way to train.

Lance bumped into the door, flushing more. "Oh- we're here."

"It would seem that way" he looked over at lance. "Ready?"

Lance nodded, yawning as they walked into the large room. 

"Make sure you stretch first so you dont pull a muscle" he said stretching his arms.

"I was planning on it." Lance pulled off the jacket and his shoes, left in socks, leggings, and a way too big on him tank top. Causing Shiro's thoughts to start running at top speed. Lance looked adorable yet handsome like that. He seemed to like wearing oversized clothes...how would he look in some of Shiro’s stuff?...Ah! Snap out of it. Serious training time. Shiro was doing his damndest not to stare, so he kept himself busy by stretching. Lance turned his back to Shiro, stretching up, then bending over, hands easily touching the floor. It should be illegal to be that cute doing something as simple as stretching. Shiro turned his face to look away from lance again. Trying to clear his thoughts. He had hoped his blush wasn't that noticeable. Lance stretched back up, yawning loudly. He then sat down, doing the splits with ease. Shiro had almost forgotten that Lance was incredibly flexible. He stretched his legs for a moment before turning back to lance, only slightly staring for a moment 

"Ready whenever you're done"

Lance looked to him. "Can you help me with this stretch?" He asked, smiling cutely up at Shiro.

"Sure? What do you need me to do?"

Lance smiled. "Come behind me-"

Shiro walked behind him. "Okay, then what"

"I need you to push down on my shoulders until my chest is on the ground- It's to stretch the spine and hamstrings-"

"Alright" he placed his hands on lances shoulders and slowly pushed him down.

Lance went down easily, back arching so his chest was flush against the ground.

"Wow...you're really flexible. I'd probably end up breaking something if I tried this" Shiro joked.

Lance flushed a bit. "Thanks- and no you wouldn't. You just gotta work up to it."

"Fair point" Shiro let go of lances shoulders. Lance sat back up, cracking his neck, then laying down on the ground, yawning again.

"You sure you want to train. You sound tired still" Shiro couldn't help but realize how much lance had been yawning.

Lance nuzzled into the ground. "I was thinking of meditating actually- it is training of the mind..."

"I'm aware of what meditating is. Just makes sure you don't accidently fall asleep" he rolled his eyes

Lance chuckled. "How about you meditate with me? And if I do fall asleep that's okay."

He shrugged then sat down next to lance. "Sure why not. I'll join you"

Lance scooted closer, knees pressing against Shiro's. "Gimme your hands-"

"Okay..?" He held out his hands

Lance gently grabbed his hands, closing his eyes. "My mom used to do this with me to relieve stress from our days. It lets you meditate without feeling anxious."

"Hmmm..." He closed his eyes too without saying a word. Lance scooted a bit closer, relaxing. Shiro let his shoulders relax. Enjoying the calm moment, Lance didn't notice how he began to get more tired, feeling very calm and peaceful. Shiro just got lost in his thoughts. He normally didn't stop long enough for thoughts to keep up with him. Thankfully nothing to bad came to mind. Just thoughts of Lance, some of Earth, some of the happier moments on this ship. Lance didn't notice he was leaning forwards, his hair brushing against Shiro's face. Shiro noticed. But decided against saying anything. If he ends up falling asleep, shiro can carry him to his room. Lance fell too much and woke himself up, making an adorable little noise.

Shiro chuckled opening his eyes. "I knew you were tired"

Lance opened his eyes, cheeks red. He grabbed the big jacket, putting it back on, it adorably big on him. He shivered again. "Only a bit..."

Shiro noticed the shivering. "Is the castle really that cold to you?"

Lance nodded. "I lived on the beach in Cuba for most my life, then in the desert for the rest of it!"

Shiro chuckled. "Fair enough. I'll ask Allura and Coran about changing the temperature in the castle." Shiro had an urge to just hold him, to warm him up. Since He's one of those people that's like a human furnace and radiates heat. But he resisted and suppressed that urge.

Lance shivered again. "N-No it's okay- Pidge often complains it's too hot- same with Keith. I just run cold... I'll be okay."

"Well we wouldn't want you getting sick because of how cold you are" if shiro were to pull him in for a hug right now. It'd be the most awkward hug ever. Mainly since they're right across each other. Lance is not within good hugging range.

Lance laughed. "I wouldn't get sick! Man then everyone in the east coast in winter would die Shiro-"

He laughed too. "Still. It's no fun being cold all the time". His words earned a shrug from Lance. Shiro was about to speak, but all that came out was a yawn.   
Oh. Right he only got like an hour of sleep. The calm conversations with lance seem to have made him relax enough to feel tired.

Lance poked his chest. "And you said I was tired-" He teased.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. I didn't sleep well, as usual" he shrugged. "But I guess chatting with you made me relax a bit. Or it's the meditation"

Lance pouted. "You should sleep more Shiro- you gotta be on your best game."

"I'm always on my best game. Besides, sleeping is hard" he usually ends up staring at the ceiling thinking, trying to not sleep, since his nightmares are so frequent. But lance doesn't need to know that.

Lance pouted adorably at him. "You should try and sleep!"

"I do try! It just doesn't work out" he explained. Lance was the only one aware of Shiro’s bad sleeping habits. Since Shiro nearly passed out while training with him because he hadn't slept in 3 days.

Lance frowned. "Shiro this has been a problem for a bit- have you talked to Coran? He could get you some meds!

"It's not that big of a deal. I've grown used to only getting an hour or so a night" he cared so much for his team. But he didn't seem to care about himself to much.

Lance winced. "Shiro please! Is there anything that I can do to help? I- Shiro-"

"No need to worry about me." He gave a small smile, which turned into a yawn he did his best to hide. 

Lance moved closer, right in front of Shiro. "Shiro please..."

Shiros face flushed slightly. "Lance I'm fine really.."

Lance gently touched his hand. "No you aren't. Please. Anything I can do to help."

He'd rather die than admit he needs to cuddle with someone to sleep. Even if the thought of sleeping next to Lance was pleasant. He couldn't bring himself to say it.   
"N-no it's okay...if it makes you feel better I'll try and take a nap or something" he looked to the side.

Lance winced, looking like a kicked puppy. "I... okay..."

Wow nice going shiro you rejected him again. And now he's sad.   
Just fucking say something idiot! "...m...maybe...since you're tired too...we could both take a nap..." He spoke, his blush growing redder. "...together..." That last part was mumbled and quieter then his first sentence.

Lance looked to him with big eyes, then gasping. "Like a sleepover!" He said excitedly.

Shiro nodded. "Yeah. Like a sleepover" He was glad that they weren't planning on going anywhere today. After the hell of yesterday. They were allowed a day to chill and get their energy back.

Lance nodded a bunch. "Yeah that would be awesome! I... I sleep better with someone else near me- I used to share rooms both at my home and the garrison so... I dunno-"

Lance feels that way too??? Shiro chuckled awkwardly. "Uh...me too actually..." He seemed embarrassed to admit it. Strong buff leader Takashi Shirogane needs a cuddle buddy to sleep. In his head, he sounded pathetic.

Lance then pointed at him. "I asked if there was anything I could do and you said no!" He snapped, pouting adorably.

"Well- I- its just-" he sighed "admitting something like that isn't easy for me"

Lance pouted. "Why not?" He tilted his head. "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" How did he put this into words. "It's just- I'm supposed to be the big strong leader right? So it seemed pathetic in my eyes for me to need assistance for something as simple sleeping." He looked at lance. "Lance, I trust you with a lot. You're the only one to know about my bad sleeping habits and one of two to know about my hobbies. So I should have just told you. But its...its a work in progress. "

Lance's eyes widened. He then moved forwards more, gently touching Shiro's shoulder. "You're not pathetic. You've been through a lot and the fact you're still fighting? You're the strongest guy I know, and this proves to me you're even stronger. Sometimes the strongest and smartest thing is to accept help. And... thank you for trusting me."

Shiro looked at him with a smile. Moments like these are why he's still going. Simple, kind, and calm moments. He hoped that none of the others were listening in on their conversation. "Sorry I'm so stubborn" he laughed lightly before yawning again. "So how about that nap?"

Lance smiled, standing up. He offered a hand to Shiro. "Wanna go to your room?"

Shiro took his hand and stood up. "Sure" he looked down at himself. He was still in his armor. "Give me a few minutes to change"

Lance blinked, then laughed. "You can change at your room- come onnnn-"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Fine" Then the pair left the training deck. Lance followed, playing with the coat he wore. They headed in the direction of the rooms. 

"Shouldn't you give that jacket back? You can wear one of my jackets if you're still cold around the castle." He asked if because that was lotors only coat. The rest of the team had other clothes. But he also hated seeing lance in that coat.

Lance flushed. "Oh! I can knock on his door and ask if he wants it back-"

"Good idea" shiro nodded and continued walking.

Lance smiled. "You can go change while I talk to him."

Shiro nodded. Once they reached the rooms shiro went into his room and took off his armor, putting on a white tank top and some black sweatpants. Lance went to Lotor's, knocking on the door.

Lotor had just gotten back to his room after speaking with Allura. So he was still standing. He turned around and opened the door. "Ah Lance. What may I help you with?"

Lance smiled. "Hi Lotor... I was wondering if you want your jacket back... Shiro told me that everyone else has more clothes and that I practically stole yours..."

"Well that fact is true. I'll take it back for now. But you're welcome to borrow it whenever you like" he smiled.

Lance flushed, pulling it off. It left him in the big tank top and leggings, Lance smiling adorably up at Lotor. "Thank you... You know if I find some fabric I can sew you a few jackets? I know how to... it's been a while though."

He took his jacket back. "That would be very kind of you. But don't feel like you half to."

Lance shivered, smiling still. "Maybe I will so I won't feel guilty about stealing your jacket... I'm gonna try and go take a nap- I'll see you later?"

He nodded, "see you around" then the door closed. Lance turned back, going to Shiro's room, opening the door without thinking about how he was changing. When the door opened, Shiro was just pulling his tank top on, he had already changed his pants. Lance got to see his bare scarred chest.

Lance flushed, squeaking. "S-Sorry! F-Forgot to knock-"

Shiro finished pulling the shirt over his head. Hoping in his mind that lance didn't see how many scars he had. "It...it's alright."

Lance walked over, having seen the scars. He then poked Shiro's chest. "How is it I've never seen you shirtless till now? We use communal showers after training Shiro."

"Because I'm usually done by the time you and keith are done bickering about whatever" he chuckled.

Lance pouted at him. "Rude... also I was missing out! You're so buff- ugh. Unfair. I'm a beanpole."

"You've still got muscle though. So it's not like you're a complete beanpole" he let out a small laugh.

Lance poked his stomach, then poking Shiro's stomach. "It's like jello versus a rock!"

Shiro couldn't help by think how adorable Lance was. Shiro poked Lances stomach and let out another small laugh. Lance flushed more, whining.  
Shiro rolled his eyes then let out a loud yawn. "Okay. Nap time" he grabbed lances hands and moved to lie down on his bed pulling lance down to lie next to him.  
Lance squeaked, falling into Shiro, flushing up against him. Lance was so soft. And small. Also incredibly cold wow. Shiro used a hand to bring the blanket closer to them. Then he held lance close. He didn't say anything, he just smiled and closed his eyes.   
Lance flushed a bit more. He hid his face in Shiro’s shoulder, moving closer. Shiro managed to sleep decently for about 20 minutes. Before his dream drifted into a nightmare. Stirring in his sleep. Lance was fast asleep against him, feeling Shiro stir. He nuzzled closer, squeezing Shiro’s waist with a small noise. Shiro started to move around more in his sleep. His eyebrows furrowed. 

"...n...no..." He mumbled.

Lance woke up a bit, nuzzling closer. “Shiro-“ He muttered, nuzzling his face into Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro held Lances closer. His face looked stressed. But he stopped move around. Lance moved a bit closer, opening his eyes. He saw Shiro’s look, then frowning. Nightmares. He grabbed Shiro’s hand, squeezing it, rubbing circles on his palm with his thumb. After a few moments Shiro's face relaxed. He was slightly awake, due to his nightmares waking him up. But he quickly fell back asleep since Lance was so comfortable to lie next to. Lance continued to gently soothe him, feeling himself get tired again. He moved closer, nuzzling his face into Shiro’s neck, trying to get as much warmth as he could. He closed his eyes, falling back asleep. They stayed like that for at least another hour. It was the best sleep Shiro had had in a long time. Lance was fast asleep, legs tangled in Shiro’s, shivering still in his sleep. Shiro held him close trying to keep him warm. A content smile on his face. Lance made a soft noise, eyebrows furrowing together. The two napped for a solid 2 hours together. Shiro was the first to wake up for real this time. His eyes slowly opening. Lance was still asleep, shivering still, making small cute noises in his sleep. Shiro looked down at him with a smile. He was so cute. He brushed some of lances hair out of his face as Lance leaned into his hand, cheeks a cute red. Shiros heart couldn't take how adorable lance was. He wanted to kiss his cute forehead so bad. But thankfully, he's got more restraint then that. Lance slowly began to wake up, muttering Shiro’s name softly.

"Morning sleepy" He said quietly. Noticing lance waking up, Shiro reached up with the arm that lance was laying on to nonchalantly play with lances hair. "Sleep well?" Lance nodded, still leaning into the hand.

"You're adorable..." He said very quietly. Not even realizing he had said it out loud.

Lance flushed bright red. “I’m- im not!”

Ah. That was out loud. Great time to go down the rabbit hole! He chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry...it just slipped out...it's true though"

Lance flushed more. “You’re making me blush!”. His words earned quiet laugh from Shiro. My god he had fallen so damn hard for Lance. Lance hid his face in Shiro’s chest, whining. Shiro laughed, his face still flushed.

Lance hit his chest weakly. “Evil!”

"Why is that evil?" he chuckled.

"Laughing at me- so mean."

"Couldn't help it. Your reaction was just that great" 

Lance rested his chin on Shiro's chest, looking up at him with a pout. "Meanie." Shiro just smiled at him and poked his pouting face. Lance's nose crinkled cutely, him trying not to smile. Lance was fun to poke. He either squeaked or gave a cute face. Shiro poked his nose "boop”. Lance's nose scrunched up, him then breaking down and laughing brightly. Shiro laughed with him. He hadn't had a good laugh in a while. This was nice.

Lance's head fell forwards as he giggled. "Oh my god-"

Shiro looked at him with a fond smile as they both laughed as Lance rested his head on Shiro's pecs, sighing happily.

"You somehow got me to actually laugh" his smile still aimed at lance. "Congrats"

Lance poked Shiro's stomach. "You deserve it."

He shrugged "Maybe. Oh and Lance...?"

Lance blinked. "Yeah?"

"Thank you...For doing this. For helping me sleep. You really didn't have to. But thats some of the best damn sleep I've gotten since Kerberos. I really do appreciate how much you care for others"

Lance flushed, then smiling adorably at him. “No problem.”


	3. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins get invited to a royal dance! Some drama goes down, along with an argument, and a kiss is shared.

Many hours later. Allura informed the team that they had been invited to a formal event. After a bit of searching everyone found something nice to wear.    
The event was to help settle some alliances, so they were told to not goof around as they normally do. Lance was given a beautifully tight and fitted tux. It synched in at his waist, a long cape flowing down his back. It was a royal blue, a blue crown to go along with it. He wore along with it thigh high boots, then a few bracelets. Allura gave  Lance a nice beautiful pair of earrings, telling him he didn’t have to pierce his ears. Lance, of course, decided to wear them, the floating earrings shining and bringing out his eyes. He yawned as he walked into the main room, sitting down on the couch as he waited for the others. All the paladins were given capes according to their lions' colors.    


Shiro managed to find a black dress shirt and a white jacket that fit him. All of the pants he found wouldn't go passed his thighs. So he just gave up and wore the pants he normally wore. He looked nice enough for the event. But he thought he seemed a little underdressed compared to the others. He finished changing in his room and walked to the bridge.  Allura had just landed on the planet and reminded them to have fun, just behave.   


Lance was sitting in the bridge, playing a game on his phone when Shiro found him. Shiro looked at him. He looked really good. 

The team exited the castle, once inside the large ballroom. Allura introduced the team to their new allies, Lotor was also there. Which took a bit longer to explain. Eventually, the new allies agreed to allow him to stay for the gala.  

Once the music began everyone seemed to go their separate ways. Hunk and Pidge taste testing the food, Keith leaning on a wall just watching, Allura and Coran talking to people, Shiro somehow got forced to dance with one of the girls who was apart of the new group of allies. Everyone in the room seemed to be steering clear of Lotor.  
  
Lance noticed how Lotor was overwhelmingly alone, deciding to do something about it. He grabbed two cups of nunvil, walking over to Lotor. He held out the cup to Lotor, cheeks a cute red. “Hey- want a glass?”  
  
Lotor, who was standing next to a wall, turned his head to see Lance. Lance looked like damn royalty like that. He accepted the drink. "Thank you, Lance," he smiled.  
  
Lance smiled, taking a sip and gagging slightly. “Ugh- nunvil is still gross.”  
  
Lotor let out a small laugh. "It's an acquired taste-" he said before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Lance sipped again, holding it in his mouth before gulping it. “Yes, it is.” He gagged again, shuddering.

  
"You don't have to drink it." He looked at him.  
  
Lance pouted. “I need to get used to it.”  
  
"Why would you need to get used to it? There's no need to like it. See" he pointed at Allura who was across the room. Who was holding her own glass of nunvil, after she took a sip she made a face that told that she didn't like it, but she tried to hide it. "Even Allura doesn't like it. Don't force yourself to do something you don't want to."  
  
Lance moved closer, taking another sip, getting used to it. "I know... but she's a princess. She's allowed to not like it. I'm just... me?"  
  
"You're a paladin of Voltron. That's got to count for something doesn't it?" He rose an eyebrow.  
  
Lance waved it away. "Still it's different."  
  
Were all humans this self-deprecating or was Lance just a special case? Lotor had no idea. He had given up on trying words. He grabbed Lance's drink from his hand, placed both of the cups on the nearby table. And pulled Lance to the dance floor.  
  


The music was slow and calming. Lotor put his hand in Lance's waist. Then held his other hand. And they began to dance. Lotor did his best to not step on Lances feet this time.  
  
Lance flushed, looking up to Lotor with wide eyes. He danced along, beginning to relax. He smiled sweetly up at him. "You know you're quite the gentleman Lotor-"  
  
"I am a Prince, aren't I?" He smiled at him. Moving to the music.  
  
Lance laughed adorably, doing a little spin, cape fluttering. "Yes- yes you are."

  
"And you," Lotor smirked down at him. “Look like a Prince."  
  
Lance flushed bright red, squeaking. "N-No I don't. I look like- like a jester! Yeah."  
  
Lotor chuckled and shook his head. "No. You look like a handsome prince."   
  
Lance did another spin, laughing. "As if."  
  
Lotor laughed along. "I'm being serious!" Lotor moved the hand that was holding lances hand and put it on Lances chin "You look fantastic". Lance blushed, looking up at him with big eyes. Lotor grabbed his hand again and continued to dance. 

Neither had seemed to notice Shiro standing there looking jealous as all hell. Lance danced along, so small and graceful on the dance floor.   
  


Shiro decided that he would step in. He walked up to the pair. "May I cut in?" He smiled at Lance then dropped the smile when he looked at Lotor. "I think Allura needed to talk to you"  
  
Lance looked to Shiro, then back to Lotor. He slowly let go of Lotor, smiling still. “Guess you better go talk to a princess mister prince-“ He teased.  
  
"I guess I must" he was still holding Lances hand. He brought lances hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "It was an honor dancing with you" he smirked then walked away. Shiro looked irritated at Lotors actions, but he did his best to hide his jealousy. Lance flushed, waving goodbye. He was smiling adorably, then looking to Shiro.  
  
Shiro put a hand on Lance's waist and grabbed his hand. Slowly moving to the tune. "Hello," he smiled. "Having fun?"  
  
Lance nodded, dancing gracefully along with him. “Yeah... Yeah, I am.”  
  
"That's good" Shiro spun him around. It had been far to long since he danced with someone. Yeah he danced with that girl, but after stepping on her feet four times she got mad and left shiro alone.  
  
Lance spun around cape fluttering. “Are you?”  
  
"I'm starting to- I think," he smiled. "If nothing else...the music is nice"  
  
Lance smiled. “Yes.. the music is very nice.”  
  


As they stepped Shiro accidently stepped on his toe. "Sorry. My coordination seems to be really off today-"  
  
Lance didn't wince at all, smirking up at him. "Steel toe thigh high boots. Smart right?"  
  
"Huh...interesting" he looked down for a second at lances boots before looking back up at his face. "Didn't think such a thing existed."  
  


Lance smiled. "They didn't. I DIY'd them. Well with Allura's help of course but still-"  
  
"Well in that case. You're very creative" he smiled. "The boots look good on you"  


Lance did a spin, sticking out a long elegant leg. "Thank you, good sir-". Shiro chuckled looking at his leg, then at the rest of his outfit. Damn, he looked good. It's like he was born to wear the color blue. It makes his eyes shine and it makes his skin look amazing. _Oh, fuck he was probably staring. Oh shit._  He gave Lance a quick smile before looking off the side, his face slightly flushed. He had a bad habit of staring at Lance for a moment then just getting mesmerized by how amazing he was.  
  
Lance looked Shiro up and down. "You look wonderful by the way-"  
  
Shiro looked back at him with a smile, face still with a slight blush. "You do too...Blue is a good color on you."  
  


Lance smiled. "Black makes you look so elegant and regal-"  
  
"I feel a little underdressed if I'm honest" he let out a chuckle. "You, however… Look like...royalty"  
  
Lance flushed, chest bumping against Shiro's. "You look like a king."  
  
Shiro's blush grew. "I...I doubt that. But thank you"  
  
"You do. Trust me." Lance did a spin. He smiled sweetly. "You look wonderful."  
  
It felt like Lance was teasing him by this point. Shiro was about to dish out another compliment. But someone tapped him on the shoulder.   
  


It was Lotor. 

 

"Shiro. May I speak with you for a moment" he sounded annoyed.    
  


"About what?" Shiro asked turning to look at him, his hand still on Lance's waist.    
  


"Something Allura wanted me to say to you.” Lotor gave Lance a quick smile but dropped it when he turned back to Shiro.  
  
Lance noticed the tension, eyes widening. "Is everything okay?" He let go of Shiro, standing between them, noticing how Lotor's voice was more pitched up and tese.  
  
Lotor looked at him and cupped his cheek. "Everything is fine," he smiled, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Just some diplomacy stuff" he put his hand back at his side. "Allura wanted to me tell our dear Black paladin here, the details."   
  


Shiro shot him a small glare, then sighed. "Fine."    
  


"Good. Follow me please." Lotor turned and walked off. Shiro following after.  _ Damn just when he was having fun, he and Lance were having a moment!  _ He guessed that his decoy of Allura needing to speak to Lotor wouldn't last long... But he was still annoyed by his moment with Lance being cut short. 

 

Once they were in a small secluded area, Lotor stopped walking, turning around to Shiro, pure anger in his eyes. 

 

"I talked to Allura. She said she didn't _want_ to talk to me- that I should be out socializing with the guests and getting my image higher. You lied to me, Shiro."  
  
He saw this coming. "So what if I did. You _should_ have been socializing with the other guests, not being all over Lance like that"  
  


“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard what I said. You shouldn’t have been over Lance like that.”

 

Lotor grit his teeth. "You don't think I know what you're doing? You think you're being all subtle but you're not. He deserves better than someone who will lie to get to him." Lotor's eyes shrunk slightly.  
  
Shiro glared. "He deserves someone that hasn't tried to kill him for the past year!"  
  
"I wasn't trying to kill him! I was trying to capture Voltron." Lotor glared right back. “He deserves someone who can understand him and hold him when he’s sad. All you're gonna do is hurt him.“

  
Shiro tensed up. _How the hell did he know about Lance wanting to be held?_ "I wouldn't dare hurt him! All you're going to do is give him fake confidence and use him like the asshole you are."  
  
Lotor growled, glaring down at Shiro. "I'll have you know Lance deserves better than how you all treat him. The first few minutes of me knowing him he opened up to me like he hadn't talked to anyone about himself in forever! You don't care about him enough. _You don't give him enough._ " He took a step forwards. "So back off."  
  
"How my team functions is none of your business. I care about Lance more than you know. You just showed up and he's kind enough to talk to just about anyone." Shiro took a step forward as well, getting right up in his face, "You weren't there when he nearly died. You weren't there when he got so damn homesick he threw up. You weren't there through anything of Lance's life besides trying to kill him and his team, and then suddenly you act like its fucking okay for you to be all buddy buddy with him. You should be the one to back off.” He shoved Lotor slightly.  
  
Lotor pushed Shiro back away. "If you care so much about him then why is he acting like he's never had anyone?! He deserves to be treated like a prince- like a _king_ but you all treat him like he's a jester!"  
  
"I know things are different where you're from. But how my team acts is normal for humans. Don't bitch to me about jesters when you wouldn't know a joke if it hit you in the face."  
  
Lotor pointed at Shiro. "You should watch what you say. And even if it's normal for humans you clearly don't see the negative effect it's having on one of your own. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do what I came here to do. Let me go."  
  
Shiro's glare tensed. He was beyond pissed off. "We came here to make an alliance, not for you to prey on my team with unwanted affection."

  
"Unwanted? And I'm not preying on anyone. I'm genuinely interested in him. I want to make him happy- I want him to be happy. He's not happy with you. He's not going to be happy with you. I can _make_ him happy- Get out of my way."  
  
"You can't do shit. You know nothing about him!" Shiro wasn’t budging.

  
Lotor growled. "I know he likes to draw. I know he sings and I know he dances. I know he gets cold easily and he loves music. I know he is lonely and I know he is not happy right now."  
  
"Maybe he's not happy because you're here. He's smart he should know you can't be trusted.” Shiro crossed his arms.  
  
Lotor growled. "Go quiznak yourself. I'm going back." He tried to move past Shiro.  
  
Shiro wasn't moving. "I'm not letting you anywhere near him"  
  
Lotor took in a slow breath. He then pushed Shiro aside, beginning to walk past.  
  
Shiro grabbed his arm with a harsh grip. "You touch a hair on his head and I will eject you into space."  
  
Lotor growled. He ripped his arm away. "You get in my way I will kill you. Trust me when I say you're no good to him." 

 

Lotor had heard of some plans to do with the Black Paladin of Voltron and betrayal before he turned on the Galra... He didn't want _Shiro_ anywhere near Lance.  
  
Shiro glared at him as Lotor actually walked away. He felt like punching a damn wall. Any joy from today was gone. Thanks to captain asshole, Lotor.   
  


Shiro was trying his best to calm down in the hallway. He may have punched a wall. But it didn't make a mark or anything. 

  
————————   
  


Lotor walked back to the dance floor, seeing Lance dancing with a tall alien who was a little bit too close. 

 

Lotor saw the two and walked in, "May I cut in?" He asked looking at the alien.  
  
Lance relaxed, nodding. The alien looked annoyed, then walking away. Lance quickly went to Lotor, smiling. "Thank god- that thing was getting a little too close-"  
  


Lotor put a hand on his waist, "My apologies for leaving. Just had some… business...to take care of"   
  


Lance gasped. "Oh yeah- what did the princess want Shiro for?"

 

He shrugged. "Boring diplomacy stuff. Don't think about it too much.” Lance began to dance with him, humming happily. Lotor smiled and danced along. 

 

Every now and then he would look out of the corner of his eye. Waiting to see if Shiro were to do anything. But so far, he hasn't seen him. 

 

Lance kept dancing, doing beautiful turns, the whole room watching them in awe. Lotor didn't like that everyone was staring. This was his moment with Lance.  But he did his best to ignore it.  
  
Lance noticed. “Hey- wanna go get something to drink?”  
  
He nodded. "Sure" then walked with Lance to the food and drink table. Lance smiled, grabbing a drink that he hadn’t tried yet. Lotors hand was still on Lance's waist. Making sure he stayed close by. He grabbed another glass of nunvil. He actually enjoyed its taste.  
  


Lance tried it, then gasping. “Oh, this actually tastes good!” He drank more.   
  


Lotor looked at what he was drinking. Noticing what it was. "Does it? I haven't acquired the taste for it.” Lotor has no idea of the effect the alcohol has on humans.   
  


Lance finished a cup, smiling. “It is really sweet- reminds me of milkshakes- remind me to make you a milkshake-“   
  


Lotor nodded with a smile. "Alright then. Though I haven't the slightest clue what that is"   
  


Lance smiled, leaning more into Lotor. “You’ll love it.”   
  


"I'll take your word for it," he said, still with a small smile on his face.   
  


Lance chugged down another. “I wanna go on... on a walk.” He smiled. “Wanna waaaalk.” He accented the K. He was clearly feeling the effect of the drink he had.   
  


Lotor rose an eyebrow. Noticing the shift in lances behavior. "Sure. Let's go get some fresh air.” Now he was keeping his hand on lance to steady him.  
  
Lance began to pull Lotor outside, Allura waving at them, Lance waving back. Allura probably assumed they were heading back to the castle- Lance got outside, gasping at the night sky. Once outside, Lotor head Lance gasp and looked at him. "What is it?"  
  
Lance saw comets shooting across- _shooting stars_. He pointed up. “Shooting stars- make a wish-“  
  
He rose his eyebrow again. Was wishing on falling comets an Earth thing? Humans were so strange.  
  
Lance leaned into Lotor. “I wish everyone was happy and the war was over- then I could finally stop having nightmares...“  
  
_Does he have nightmares? Well of course he does. He’s at war._ But still, Lotor’s heart couldn't help but sink at the thought of Lance being in so much pain he couldn't sleep. Lotor gave him a fond smile. "I wish I could ease your pain."  
  
Lance let his head rest against Lotors chest, looking up to the sky. “You are... you make me feel less lonely- I like having you with me...”  
  
"I'm glad that I'm helping. It still saddens me that you were lonely in the first place"  
  
Lance sighed. “I... they all have their things. Keith is super fast on his feet, Pidge is cunning, Hunk is strong, Shiro is all the above, and Allura is a great fighter and agile... I’m just... me. They all flock together and... I’m just there-“  
  
"Well, I see your specialties. Even if they don't-" he smiled down at him.   
  
Lance flushed a bit. “You’re the only one... why do you think so much of me? You talk like I’m this amazing person but I’m not-“  
  
"From the moment I saw you I noticed your kindness and your selflessness. Not to mention your fighting style, you are quite skilled with that bayard of yours."  
  
Lance flushed a bit more. “You’re so nice to me... I’m not that kind or selfless or skilled but... thank you.”  
  
"You may not see it in yourself. But I certainly see it" he put a hand under Lance’s chin, making him look at him.   
  
—————

Shiro, who had calmed down enough to go back to the dance, was talking with Keith near the window. Where Lance and Lotor were in sight of, Shiro's back was to the window, Keith was in front of him. 

Lance looked up to Lotor with big eyes. Lance then went on his tiptoes, pulling Lotor down, kissing him softly. Lotors eyes widened in shock, but he quickly closed them and kissed Lance back.  _ Holding his waist _ . Keith had looked out the window and made a face. Making Shiro turn to see what he was looking at.

"That quiznaker" he mumbled. "I'll be right back," he said, then standing up. He knew Lance was his own person and allowed to love whoever he wanted. But his jealousy got the better of him and he was  **p i s s e d.**   


Lance wrapped his arms around Lotors neck, too short to reach him without some help. Lotor couldn't help but find how short he was compared to him, adorable. He pulled back to smile at him. His team didn't deserve this absolute ray of sunshine.

  
Shiro moved to leave and stop… that, but Keith grabbed his arm. "Don’t make a scene dude. Not here.” Keith explained that making a dumb scene around people that were supposed to respect the paladins wouldn't be such a good idea. After a few moments of convincing. Shiro leaned back on the window. Trying to ignore what was on the other side. He was now willing to wait until back on the castle to do anything.  
  
Lance smiled back up at him. “That was my first kiss... I really liked it- um- do you wanna go back to the castle? I wanna show you something-“  
  
"Oh? What would like to show me?" He now made it a goal to take Lance away from his team. He'd find a way.  
  
Lance smiled adorably. “You’ll like it! It’s pretty-“ he got to the castle, pulling Lotor to the elevator. Lotor chuckled and followed along. 

 

Lance brought him to the top floor, then going to the game room he and Pidge worked on. He smiled, running and clicking a bunch of buttons.   
  


"What...is all of this?" He rose an eyebrow with a smile in amusement  
  
Lance then set on the setting, the whole room turning into a 3D model of Lance’s home from earth. “This is where I lived before-“  
  
He turned around slowly looking at all of it. "Its so...bright and colorful," he said with a smile of his face. Everything galra was black or dark purple. Even though it was just a model.  
  
Lance walked to where his house was, the soft blues and blacks of his house making him smile. “I made this 3D model a bit ago... I missed home- so I made it.”  
  
"Do you know how long you've been away from your planet?" He asked turning to lance.   
  
Lance winced. “No... I know it’s been over a year but... yeah… that’s it.”

  
"A...year? Your earth time is so strange. Is that close to a deca-phoeb?"  
  
Lance bit his lip. “Maybe? It’s been a while... I miss home so much-  
  
"With this castles teleduv technology. I am surprised you haven't gone back. Not even once to visit."  
  
Lance winced. “We’ve been so busy... and Allura says we should just focus on defeating the galra-“  
  
"Well, it sounds like a lovely place." Lotor got close enough to Lance and placed a hand on his lower back. "Tell me more about it"  
  
Lance flushed a bit. “Well... there are these beautiful oceans-“ he pointed to show the ocean. The 3D model rushed to the ocean, it frozen in place. “Like this- I didn’t make it right but...”  
  
Lotor looked at the still blue water then at lance. "It's the same color as your eyes... it's gorgeous."  
  
Lance flushed beautifully. “I... it’s not-“  
  
He moved his hand to cup Lances face. "Oh but it is"   
  
Lance flushed more, looking up into Lotors eyes. “You’re too nice-“  
  
"Only because you're deserving of my kindness." He smiled sweetly. He was pretty neutral about the rest of the team. They were all pretty annoying, Shiro was the one he disliked. 

  
Lance flushed more, then moving a bit closer. “I... I liked our kiss...”  
  
"As did I" he kept his smile. He honestly did like it.  
  
Lance gently put a hand on Lotors chest. “I’ve... not kissed many people. I really liked it- with you-“  
  
"I've...never kissed anyone before..." He admitted. "However, it was pleasant with you"  
  
Lance moved closer. “C-can you kiss me again?”  
  
"Of course," he said before leaning down and kissing Lance, both hands going to rest on his waist. Lance kissed him back, going on his tiptoes to try and make it easier. The kiss was sweet and somewhat short. Lotor was the one to pull back again. "You're so small." He smiled fondly.  
  
Lance flushed more, then hit his chest playfully. "I-I'm not that small!"  
  
Lotor laughed softly, "Oh but you are. You are adorably small"  
  
Lance whined. "Nooooooo I'm average!"  
  
"You may be average for a human." He picked him up by his waist like it was nothing and pulled him up to meet eye level with him. "You are incredibly small compared to me" he laughed.  
  
Lance squeaked, flushing more. "L-Lotor!" He squeaked out, looking adorable. "W-Well m-maybe that's a good thing! It means I-I'm easier to cuddle and provide for!"  
  
"You are absolutely correct." Lance's small size meant it was easier to protect him from anyone trying to hurt Lance. Whether it's the galra or Shiro. Lance was his safe now- Lance would be safe with Lotor.  
  
Lance smiled. "So it's a good thing?" He asked, eyes sparkling adorably. He was still clearly drunk... but he was happy in Lotor's arms.  
  
Lotor nodded. "Indeed it is." he set Lance back on the ground. But kept his hands around him.  
  
Lance smiled adorably up at him. "I'd love to show you Cuba one day- that's where I used to live. It's so beautiful-"  
  
"And I'd love to see it" he smiled back. "If this were my ship. I'd take you there right now."  
  
"Maybe we could go- find a way to go to Cuba! I can teach you how to surf and stuff!"  
  
Lance seemed so happy. Like he hadn't been able to express anything in so long. "S..surfing?" He repeated the word unsure as to what it meant. "I'm sure earth has many things for you to teach me about."  
  
Lance nodded. "It does! Surfing is when you stand on a board and you ride along the waves- it's so much fun-"  
  
Lotor gave him a soft smile. "I will find a way to take you back there. Away from all this mess."  
  
Lance gasped. "You will?"  
  
Lotor nodded. "Indeed I will. I can take you back to where people actually appreciate you.” Lance tackled him in a hug, squealing. Lotor made a noise of surprise. But hugged him back. Lance pressed kisses all over his face, giggling.  
  
"We can leave whenever you'd like. We can take one of the pods."

 

Lotor wanted to get Lance away from everyone as quick as possible.


	4. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor wants to keep Lance safe.

The castle rumbled to life and took off, making both Lotor and Lance unstable for a short moment. "Seems like the gala is over"  
  
Lance squeaked, clinging to Lotor. "Mm- I guess so-"  
  
Lotor looks at him. An idea sparks. He’s not waiting around any longer. He’s getting Lance out. He’ll keep Lance safe. "Come with me. Let's take you home." Lotor grabbed Lances hand and walked him out of the room.  
  
Lance squealed. "Oooo are we going on a roooooadtrip?" He giggled out, not being quiet at all.  
  
"We're going...somewhere," he smiled walking with Lance, hand still on his back.  Trying to remember which way to the pods. The damn castle had too many rooms.  
  
Lance giggled more, walking along. The drink had two layers. One that kicked in immediately, the other that kicked in an hour later so you didn't have to get another drink. Lance had three. Of those drinks. "Can we go to a fancy hotel with those robes with the hotel name on it?"  
  
He couldn’t help the small smile, not answering the question. Even drunk, Lance was still his own kind of adorable. Finally found the elevator. "Which floor are the pods on?" He asked as they both stepped inside.  
  
Lance clicked floor 3, leaning back into Lotor. "I've never been to the fancy hotels... They were always too expensive- mami always said that I should save up money to do things I needed to! Like buying food and making sure I have enough shampoo to keep my hair soft."  
  
Lotor kept hoping that no one joined them in the elevator. Lance looked down, smile fading.

"I miss her..."  
  
“Your Mom?” Lotor looked down at Lance, seeing how his lip quivered.  
  
Lance sniffled. "My mami- My family... She used to always say I should never drink- said my papi had problems with it and I shouldn't-"  
  
"You'll see them soon." He gave a smile.  
  
Lance moved closer to Lotor, wiping at his eyes. "Mami said I'd be a drunk if I drank- that I'd get all emotional and- and-"  
  
"And?" He asked. Doing his best to steady him.  
  
Lance winced. "That I'd do all the things Papi did- that I'd hurt people- yell and-"  
  
"I don't think you could hurt anyone"  
  
Lance began to tear up, sniffling. "I-I don't know-"  
  
Cutting him off, Lotor pulled Lance in for a hug, gently squeezing him. Lance hugged him back, hiding his face in Lotor's chest. "I-I know I'm not making s-sense but I just- I don't want to hurt anyone- I-I don't want to be hurt-"   
  
"I will make sure no harm will come to you"   
  
Lance sniffled. "P-Promise?"

 Lotor nodded, bringing a hand to Lance’s cheek and wiping the tears away. A small smile came onto Lotor’s face. “I promise no one else will ever hurt you- I’ll keep you safe.”

As the elevator landed on the third level. Right into the pod bay and no one was there, great. He picked Lance up and walked him quickly to one of the pods. Lance wrapped his arms around Lotors neck, hugging him.  
“You’re the nicest person ever“  
  
"Only for you-" Lotor teased softly, smiling down at Lance.

He continued to walk, then hearing an angry growl. He looked over with big eyes to see a _very_ pissed off Shiro.

 

Shiro stomped towards them. “Where the hell are you going?!”  
  
Lotor took a step back, pulling Lance closer. _Was he activated? Shit-_ Lotor needed to get Lance out before Shiro went all destroy everything.

“Stay back-” came from Lotor’s mouth, a low and cautious tone to his voice. 

“Stay _back?!_ You’re taking one of my teammates to the pod and I’m supposed to stay back?! Let go of him right now. Come on Lance, let’s get out of here.”   
  
Lance stayed in Lotor’s arms, eyebrows furrowed. “Shiro why are you so mad?” Lance asked softly, eyes sad.

“Why am I-” Shiro began, walking closer, steaming in anger. Lotor took another step back, pulling Lance closer. “Lotor put him down right now!”  
  
“I’m not letting _you_ near him!” Lotor snapped, tightening his grip on Lance.

Shiro growled, looking to Lance. “Tell him to put you down- come over here.”  
  
Lance looked between the two, eyebrows twitching in confusion, lips pursed in a thin line. “Shiro answer me! What are you being so dictatorship?”

Shiro looked between Lotor and Lance, noticing how Lotor’s grip tightened around Lance. He grit his teeth, taking another step forwards. He refused to answer. He was trying to get Lance away from that _creep_ Lotor. His eyes were trained on Lance, cold and upset.

“Shiro?” Lance breathed, lip quivering. “W-Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
Shiro grit his teeth. “Lance come here. Please.”   
  
“No- I don’t want to- Why are you acting so weird?!”   
  
Shiro inhaled shakily. _Lotor wouldn’t let go of Lance- god Shiro wanted to break Lotor’s hands right about now._ “Lance. Come here. **Now.”**

Lance glared at Shiro. “No! I don’t want to.”  
  
“It’s either him or us Lance please! He’s no good- Please come here.”   
  
Lance’s eyes widened, looking between the two of them. “Y-You’re gonna make me choose?” He breathed.

Shiro didn’t respond, eyes begging- he needed Lance to come back with him.

“Don’t make me do this-”  
  
“Lance it’s him. Or us.”

Lance began to tear up. Shiro was making him choose. Shiro was making him choose between him- _no_ \- Between _Voltron_ and _Lotor._ Lotor wasn’t making Lance choose- Lotor wasn’t forcing Lance to do something hard- Shiro was.

“Lance we are your friends- he’s just- you deserve better and you have a responsibility as a paladin to-” Shiro began.  
  
“I choose Lotor.”

The room went silent. Shiro’s gaze turned deadly. “Lance you’re under the influence you’re not thinking straight c-”  
  
“Lotor isn’t making me choose- Lotor was going to take me back to Earth! I’ve told you so many times how much I miss it- how much I want to go back!” A tear slipped down Lance’s cheek. “He understands me- he makes me feel happy! He isn’t making me _choose_ so I choose him!”   
  
Shiro’s gulped, trying to stop the dryness in his throat. “Lance-” He began again.

Lance looked to Lotor. “Let’s get out of here.

“Lance no!”  
  
Lotor pulled Lance closer, turning around. “He made his _choice_ Shiro.” He walked into the pod, hearing how Shiro growled.

“LANCE DON’T DO THIS!” Shiro screamed, eyes wide- scared almost. He didn’t want to lose Lance… He- he loved-

Lotor closed the door of the pod, Shiro’s scream stopping- sound proof. Lance curled into Lotor, hiccuping softly. Lotor pulled Lance closer, walking into the cockpit of the pod, setting Lance down on the passenger's seat, wiping away his tears. “Are you okay?” Lotor asked softly, hands on both sides of Lance’s face.

Lance nodded, sniffling. “Shiro is- he’s a jerk- making me choose- I didn’t want to choose-”  
  
“I know my blue-” He kissed Lance’s forehead. “I’m gonna get us out of here so he can’t yell at you anymore.” Lotor turned off the comms, along with the tracking device…. _He didn’t want Shiro anywhere near Lance. Shiro was unstable… He would be activated soon. He didn’t know how soon, but he didn’t want Lance around when he did._

 

Lotor sat in the front seat. He looked around for a moment before he found the start button. The vehicle started to glow as it started up. "Ah there we go."  
  
Lotor figured out how to open the bay doors. And off into space they went.   
  
Lance made a panicked noise, the movement being too fast for his alcohol filled stomach. He covered his mouth, whimpering. The initial launch was a bit bumpy. But it soon calmed down into a steady movement. Lance held his stomach, feeling like there was too much movement- It was making him dizzy.   
  
Lotor looked over at him. "What's wrong?"   
  
Lance whimpered. “D-dizzy-“   
  
"You can go rest in the back If it would help" he pointed to the door that led to the rest of the ship where there was places to sit and a lot of floor space.   
  
Lance nodded, standing up to walk over there. The movement of the ship made his head rush, him tripping as he moved.   
  
"Be careful Lance!" Lotor called putting his hand back on the controls. Lance got through the door, flopping on the couch and curling up.   


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Hours later, Lotor had driven them to the middle of nowhere. No castle, not even planets in sight, just asteroids and rocks. They were extremely far from the castle which was good. Shiro couldn’t find Lance and take him away... They were alone now. Lance was half asleep, curled up on the couch still, shivering terribly. The small pod was cold.   
  
Lotor set the pod on autopilot and went back to check on Lance. As he opened the door he spoke. "Lance?"   
  
Lance stirred slightly, nose wrinkling as he made a soft noise, nuzzling more into the couch.   
  
He walked up to him and poked his shoulder. "Lance, are you alright?"   
  
Lance grunted softly, shivering again. “M’Cold- stomach hurts- quiiiiznak-“ he whined out, in a bit of pain. His hair was in an adorable bedhead, him still wearing the fancy outfit from the gala. His shirt was half unbuttoned, showing off his smooth collarbone and half of his freckled shoulder.   
  
Lotor leaned down and caressed his cheek. He looked so cute. "Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to drink all of that"   
  
Lance leaned into Lotors hand, groaning. “It was goood- I didn’t know it would hurtttt-“   
  
"I wasn't aware a drink like that had such an...odd...effect on humans. It's rather entertaining." Lotor smiled teasingly down at Lance, playing with his hair.   
  
Lance playfully hit Lotors chest. “So mean!” He rolled his eyes with a smile. Lance said he was in pain but Lotor wasn't sure how to help. Lance pulled him closer, huffing. "Cuddle me big giant angel-"   
  
Lotor let out a chuckle. "Alright." He then positioned the both of them so that he was laying under Lance. "Better?"   
  
Lance nodded, nuzzling his face into Lotor's chest. "Muuuuch better." Lotor moved a hand up and started petting Lances head. Lance hummed happily, leaning into Lotor's hand. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm- You have nice hands- they're so big- I bet your hands together could go all the way around my waist- Wow I really am small."   
  
He laughed. "Yes you are."   
  
Lance closed his eyes. "M'Tired-" He said, trying to wrap his arms all the way around Lotor, failing by a little bit.   
  
"Then rest. I've set the pod on autopilot so we should be fine for a little while" he said looking down at him, running his hand through Lance’s hair, smiling a bit more when Lance leaned into it.   
  
Lance giggled. "Mmm okay- Goodnight Lotor- Don't let the space bugs bite-" He said softly, beginning to fall asleep.   
  
"Rest well Lance," he said softly. Lance fell asleep on him, breathing evening out. He slumped, smiling in his rest. He was so small and cute. Thankfully his size meant he was easier to protect and hide from anything that could hurt him. "You're safe now-" he whispered, knowing Lance was asleep. Lance nuzzled closer, hiding his face in Lotor's chest.   
  
They stayed like that for at least 20 minutes. Then Lotor shifted the two so that he was standing and Lance was back to laying down. He went back to the driver's seat and sat down.

  
They were currently flying behind a large asteroid. Lotor noticed a bunch of Galra ships. "Quiznack" he muttered before turning off auto pilot and getting them out of the area.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Meanwhile Shiro is freaking the fuck out because Lance is gone. So is Lotor. He told everyone what had happened, and they had searched on the path to Earth, where Lance had said they were going, but they were nowhere along it. No one knew if Lance was okay.

Hunk’s terrified because his best friend is gone, Keith and Allura are angry as hell, Coran and Pidge are just worried.  

The mood on the castle was way to tense for anyone's liking. No ones joking around, or even attempting to try to lighten the mood. Because _Lance_ usually did that. He kept them calm even in situations where a teammate went missing.

The atmosphere was so tense. Coran tried to make small jokes here and there to possibly help. But no one moved.

They needed their Lance back. Keith and Allura had been arguing for over an hour- said argument can be summed up by 'this is why you don't trust a galra!' and 'you're the one who let him out!'.

Hunk couldn't even stress bake- he and Pidge were trying to find a way to contact the pod, since Lotor decided to turn off the comms. Shiro was on the training deck fighting his anger away.

It had only been a few hours since he left them. But a lot can happen in a few hours.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Lance woke up to the feeling his his head being hit with a hammer. Well of course it wasn't actually, but it hurt like hell. A loud groan broke through his lips, him shivering. _Damn it was cold- why was it so cold?!_ He slowly got up, bringing a hand to his head. _What was he wearing?_ He slowly opened his eyes, the light making his head hurt more. Through blurry vision he saw a suit. _Oh. OH!_ He must be having a hangover from the gala! He rubbed at his head, whining. God his head hurt- who knew alien hangovers would be so bad? How many drinks did he even have? He tried to remember what happened the day before, then beginning to observe where he was. Wait. Where was he? Last thing he remembered was talking to Lotor-   
  
"Lotor?" He called out, voice gravelly and soft. "Lotor???"   
  
Lotor had kept the door open between the back and the front of the pod just in case. He turned his head slightly when he heard Lances voice. "Ah, you're awake. Good.” They were truly in the middle of nowhere.  There were some visible planets in the distance. But it was mainly just stars.   
  
Lance grunted as he began to stand up, head ringing. "Shit- Shit- Where are we?"   
  
"Far away from any harm. Don't worry" he turned fully to look at Lance. "How are you feeling?"   
  
Lance rubbed at his temples. "Everything's a blur- Lotor what do you mean far away from harm? Aren't we on the castle?" He then looked out, seeing the sky. He paled. "L-Lotor I've never seen these before- where are we-”   
  
"Don't worry about the castle anymore" he smiled.   
  
Lance began to freak out. "Lotor where are we?!"   
  
"Somewhere safe," He noticed Lances scared voice, he didn't like it. "Lance calm down-"   
  
Lance shook his head. "No- No not until you tell me where we are and why we aren't on the castle! Is everyone okay?! Oh god did I sleep through an attack and are they dead?!" Lance's breathing got faster in his panic.   
  
Lotor frowned at him. "Lance please calm down."   
  
Lance winced at the frown, shaking. "Lotor please- please I'm really confused- I don't remember what happened and I-I-"   
  
"I was going to take you home. To your dear Earth. But as it seems. It is unsafe.”

 

Lotor knew he was lying. He knew that it was not right to lie to Lance… but Earth was unsafe for him. He didn’t want Lance laying around on some planet that could be taken over at any second. He also remembered Lance telling Shiro they were headed to Earth… they would check that route for them.

 

"We need to stay under the radar for a bit."  
  
Lance took a step back, eyes wide. "W-What happened to Earth? W-Was it attacked?"!   
  
“Sadly yes…” Lotor felt his heart twang at seeing Lance so torn up… He didn’t want to make Lance sad, but it was for the greater good. It would keep Lance safe- away from harm- away from _Shiro_ .   
  
Lance made a broken noise, tearing up. "W-We have to go back! W-We can try and fight the guys who attacked it! M-My family is there I-I need to go fight for them-"   
  
"Lance please-" He said softly. "I know how much this hurts you but we can’t go back there. The Galra are there now."   
  
Tears fell down Lance's cheek as he shook his head no. "No- no no Voltron wouldn't let them- they would- they would protect Earth- it- no- no-"   
  
"It happened while Allura was so busy with the coalition. They let their guard down…”

Lance winced. "W-We need to go back- w-we need to think of a way to get them back! W-We need to fight-"   
  
"Lance it’s a lost cost... we need to hide. It’s dangerous to stay with them- the Galra are planning something-"   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Back at the castle. Hunk and Pidge had worked all night on the device to track and call the pod, it was almost ready.

Hunk did make breakfast but no one ate. Not even coran. They all barely slept. Their teammate was missing with their prisoner and everyone in the castle blamed themselves.

Not as much as Shiro blamed himself though. Allura mentioned that worst case scenario they'd need to find a new blue paladin. Shiro started yelling at her for even thinking that. No one replaces Lance.

It's only been a day. Lance was still out there, he just had to be.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Lance hiccuped, then pushing past Lotor, going to the controls, trying to fly the pod back to where it came from.

  
Lotor pushed him back with a frown. The push ended up having enough force to push Lance back through the doors and into the small back room. Lotor took this opportunity to lock the doors. "This is for your own good Lance"   
  
Lance stumbled, tripping over himself and back onto the couch. "L-Lotor what the hell?!" He tried to push past him and open the door.   
  
Lotor sat back in the driver's seat with sad eyes. "I’m keeping you safe Lance." He said loud enough for Lance to hear through the door.   
  
Lance hit on the door, screaming. "LOTOR LET ME IN! PLEASE! LOTOR WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"   
  
"You aren’t safe out there! Your team is _not_ as safe as you think, nor is your Earth. I will keep you safe Lance. Please just _trust me._ "   
  
Lance made a panicked noise. _No- no no no. What was he going to do?!_ He needed to get out of there. He looked around, trying to find an escape pod on the escape pod. Lotor just kept driving with a frown resting on his face... He knew that this was freaking Lance out, but he’d rather Lance alive safe and freaked out then in danger. 


	5. Rescue and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstood intentions, anger, and pain

  
Back at the castle, Pidge informed Shiro that they got coordinates to the pod. Comms still were not working, but a location was all Shiro needed. "Send the coordinates to the black lion!" Shiro yelled, running out of the room to go to his lion.  
  
"But Sh- aaaand he's gone" Pidge sighed and did as she was told. What seemed like not even a moment later the black lion was out of the castle.  
  
"Allura. Wormhole. Now" he ordered.  
  
Pidge had already uploaded the coordinates into the castle.  
  
"Shiro where are you goin-" she was cut off by Shiro shouting "NOW!"  
  
He didn't have time to explain.  
  
Allura gave him the wormhole and off he went.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lance tried to get out of the pod, finding there was no escape. He was stuck. This was it- he’d never see his family again. He sat down in the corner, tears slipping down his face… They were all gone. He had tried to keep himself calm, but found there was no use… Everything he loved was gone. It was just him and Lotor-

After minutes of silent flying, something crashed into the pod. It went spinning, Lotor gritting his teeth, then stabilizing it. He looked out the window seeing-

 

The Black Lion.

  
Shiro was standing in the open mouth of the giant robot. He was beyond pissed off. Lotor tried to drive away, but his engine was crushed from the collision. They were just floating in space now. Shiro used his jetpack to fly over to the pod. "WHERE IS LANCE?!" he was yelling loud enough to where Lotor heard it behind the thick glass.  
  
Lance heard someone screaming. In his head, he thought it was Lotor. He blocked it out, curling into the corner, hiccuping softly. He didn’t know what had happened yesterday after them dancing- Lotor wouldn’t tell him what happened and kept ignoring when he asked, saying that it wasn’t safe for Lance on the castle or Earth.  
  
Shiro was ready to break the pod with his bare hands. He kept on screaming about the location of Lance and what Lotor had done with him. Lotor was tired of the yelling, he looked down at the control panel. Trying to find a way out of this mess. Shiro had an idea. He flew back up into his lion and made the mouth go forward then close. So the pod was landed in the black lion's mouth. That way if Lance didn't have his armor he wouldn't die from lack of air while in space. With the pod landed, the 'lid' encasing the front seat went down. Exposing an annoyed Lotor messing with the buttons.   


"YOU BASTARD" Shiro yelled again flying straight towards Lotor and punching him.

  
Lotor and Shiro fought for a while. Lotor was pretty damn strong, but Shiro had enough rage to take on an entire fleet by himself. 

"WHERE THE HELL IS LANCE?!" Shiro yelled again, his glowing arm at the ready.  
  
"Away from you! He isn’t safe anywhere you are-" Lotor’s voice wasn't as loud. But he was just as pissed off. There is no way he'd let Shiro take Lance- Lance could get hurt near him.  
  
Lance heard Shiro's voice, eyes widening. He stood, seeing Shiro. "Shiro!" He ran to the door, trying to open it.  
  
Shiro's head perked up at his voice. "Lance!" He was so relieved. Lance was okay!   
  
"You stay away from him!" Lotor moved to swing a kick at Shiro.

Shiro grabbed his leg and threw him at the metal walls of the lion. Knocking him out instantly. Shiro then rushed to the door, unlocking it, and allowing the door to open.

Lance threw himself at Shiro, sobbing. "T-They attacked Earth- L-Lotor said E-Earth was gone- T-That the Galra attacked and V-Voltron wasn’t safe and- H-He kept saying he was going to keep me safe and- and that you-"  
Shiro tightly wrapped his arms around Lance. He was so glad to see Lance alive and uninjured. "Shh...shh...You're alright now"  
  
Lance cried into his chest, trembling. "I wanna g-go back- Can we go back- please I-I w-wanna go back home-”  
  
Shiro nodded. "The others will be glad to hear that you're okay." He smiled sadly, walking with Lance out of the pod and up into the cockpit. He'll deal with the currently passed out Lotor when they get back. Lance stayed clinging to him, shaking still. He positioned him and Lance so that Lance sitting on his lap.  
  
"Allura, I'm going to need that wormhole again," he said into the comms.  
  
And soon enough the blue wormhole showed up.  
  
"Did you find them?" She sounded worried.  
  
"Yep. Lotor is currently knocked out, but Lance is safe," he said with soft eyes looking down at Lance. 

And through the wormhole, they went. Lance curled into him, hiding his face in Shiro's chest again, not wanting to look around. Shiro held him close but stayed silent. It hurt him to see Lance so upset. When they got back to the castle, Allura and the others were all waiting in Shiro's hangar, all wearing armor and having their weapons out- just in case.

As the black lion landed in the hangar, Shiro looked down at Lance. "Can you walk? Or would you like me to carry you?"  
  
Lance sniffled. "I-I just want to s-stay close to you-"

"Alright." He smiled. Then lifted Lance up. Lance’s feet were now on the ground but Shiro's arm was around him, staying close. They walked through the cat mouth and everyone was in a fighting stance. But they all eased up when they saw Shiro and Lance.  
  
"Lance!" Hunk cried out and ran up to give his friend a big hug.

Lance hugged him back, hiccuping softly. "Hey-" He breathed weakly.

Soon enough everyone joined in, and it turned into a big group hug.

Lance began crying again, trembling. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry-"

Hunk was crying too… He missed his friend so much. Pidge and Coran were tearing up, squeezing Lance tighter. Keith and Allura were smiling in relief.

Shiro, who was behind Lance, spoke "What matters is that you're okay"  
  
Lance shook his head. "I-I- I was so scared h-he wasn’t listening and he kept saying he’d keep me safe-"

Allura sighed. "This is all my fault. I was the one who said we could trust him"

Lance hiccuped, curling closer into them, trembling more. "I-I trusted him- I-I trusted him-"

Everyone felt bad for Lance. He may not have been physically injured but he was hurting so bad. They all stayed in their clump. Allowing him to get those emotions out.   
  
  
While they were all having a moment. Lotor woke up and snuck into the castle. He was… annoyed. Shiro brought Lance back here- back to where he could get hurt… He’d get Lance out of there. He swore it to himself. He snuck past all of them, not getting noticed at all.  


Lance hiccuped softly, then pulling back. "I-I just w-want to go to bed right now- my head hurts and I really don't feel good-" He said, wiping at his eyes.  
  
The group let go of him, even Shiro. He understood the feeling of just wanting to be alone after an emotional day. 

"Go ahead and rest. You've had a long day," Shiro gave a soft smile.  
  
Lance then moved, hugging Shiro again. He whispered a small sorry, then pulling back. He began to walk to his room, wiping at his cheeks.  
  
Shiro watched him leave the room. He wanted to go help him, he wanted to go cheer him up. But there was something more important to take care of.   
  
"Uhhhh, Shiro..?" Pidge asked looking behind Shiro, into his lion. "Where's Lotor?"  
  
"He's right h-" he turned, then cut off his own words. "QUIZNAK" he cursed.

  
\-------------------------------

  
Lotor had managed to find Lance’s room.  He knew it was Lance from all the blue and the smell of it- Strawberries. He needed to get Lance out of there- it was unsafe.  
  
Lance got to his room, not really looking around. He began to take off his outfit, finding the suit a little- a lot not comfortable. He walked to the closet, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his pants. He pulled on a large long sleeved shirt which hung off his frame, looking around for sweatpants. Lotor was sitting on his bed, silently, just watching.  
  
Lance didn't find any, sighing. A dragged a hand down his face, groaning. "God-" He muttered, then turning around. He opened his eyes, blinking, then pale. He jumped back. "Y-You- you-"  
  
"Lance… Please don’t be scared.”  
  
Lance took another step back, legs shaking. "No- No you were- You can't be here- Lotor you can't-"  
  
Lotor stood, stepping closer to Lance. "I’m not going to hurt you- We need to get out of here. It’s unsafe Lance."  
  
Lance made a broken sound. "I’ll run! I’ll run and tell them you’re here.”

“Please just trust me!”

“Why should I trust you?! You took me away and wouldn’t explain everything!”  
  
“It’s. Not. Safe. Lance, you don’t know what the Galra have planned-”

Lotor took another step closer, Lance panicking. Lance made a break for it, Lotor moving forwards and catching him. He slammed Lance against the wall, a heartbroken look on his face.

“I’m sorry.”

Without another word, Lotor took a knife that he had with him out of its holster, stabbing it into Lance’s thigh.  
  
Lance screamed, pain running through his veins. Tears sprouted in the corners of his eyes as he collapsed into Lotor, pure pain going through him. Lotor hushed him in his ear, trying to collect him up. “I’m sorry-” Lotor breathed again, holding Lance close. It was what he had to do. Lance was going to get himself hurt if he ran. If he had to hurt Lance once to keep Lance from getting destroyed… then so be it. He could heal Lance’s leg up fine once they got out of there… He felt sick to his stomach, seeing Lance like this. Bleeding, crying, trembling-

It hurt him to know he was the cause of it…

He pulled Lance closer, gently shushing him. “You’ll be okay- I’ll keep you safe- I’m so sorry-”

\---------------------------

The rest of the crew were having a search party for Lotor, each one armed and ready to beat the shit out of him. Coran was on the bridge watching the cams for any sign of him. That scream was loud enough for Shiro to hear. He went running towards the sound. His heart sank. "Lance’s room-" he breathed quietly- it was loud enough for the comms to pick up. 

The door opened and Shiro practically flew at Lotor knocking him to the ground, his metal glowing hand at his neck. "Lance! What did he do?!" He didn't take his eyes off of Lotor.

Lance was sobbing on the floor, half aware of everything. His head was ringing, blood pooling on the floor around him. He felt like he was going to pass out, throw up, or die.

"You little-” Lotor growled. “Get away from him! You’re gonna hurt him!  
  
Shiro glanced at Lance, his eyes went wide. "Coran! Prepare a healing pod! NOW" he said into his helmet looking back at Lotor. Shiro through a punch at his face. Then another. Then another. He had laid about five solid hits into Lotors face. Lotor had been to focused at trying to get Shiro away from Lance to avoid the punches… Lotor soon passed out, nose bleeding badly. In the time Shiro was busy punching, the others had shown up. Allura and Hunk carried Lance to the med bay where Coran was waiting with a pod ready.

Lance felt more and more pain run through him, broken sobs falling through his lips. "It hurts- it hurts so b-God-"

"We'll figure this out after you're healed." Allura said as she placed Lance into the pod. Coran activated it and into the healing process he went.   
  
Keith and Pidge where back in the room with Shiro. After finally getting Shiro off of the unconscious Lotor, the three of them went down and locked him up again.

  
A dim light surrounded Lance as he felt a wave of cold pass over him. He passed out, the healing process slowly beginning.

Shiro was the quickest to get to the med bay, after locking lotor up. "How is he?"   
  
"He's got a really deep wound in his leg...he'll be in there for at least a half a day, if not longer" Hunk explained.

Pidge grit her teeth. "I swear I will _kill_ Lotor for what he did-"  
  
Keith had his hands in fists, looking to Lance with furrowed eyebrows. "He'll be okay- right?"

Allura let out a sigh, as she looked at lance. "I'm..I'm unsur-" 

Shiro cut her off. His hands were balled into fists as well. "He'll be fine. He's strong."

Keith looked to Shiro, then back to Lance, gritting his teeth. "Still… I’m worried..."  


Everyone watched the pod, distress thick in the air… _Everyone was terrified._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no art this time- We will try to get it on the next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far <3 :D


	6. Unbalanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A startling and unwelcome discovery- loss, pain, and anger.

It had been a long ass day for everyone at this point. But to make matters worse... There was a red pop up on the pod.    
  


Allura and Coran both went pale.    
  


Hunk looked at them. "What does it say?"    
  


Allura looked up at Lance's face, then the message. "His...his leg is too badly infected".

 

Keith stepped forwards. "What?! Can't the pod just fix that?"

 

"It cannot fix this kind of poison..." Her voice trailed off.    
  


"To save his life...he has to get rid of that leg" Coran informed them. He looked devastated.    
  


The room fell silent.   
  


Shiro stormed off and anger. He had to get this anger out somewhere, so he hit the training deck.

 

Pidge gulped, looking around at the rest of them. "W-Well then we get rid of his leg! We can't let him die!"  
  
Keith looked to Pidge and Hunk. "You can make a prosthetic right?"  
  
"I-I mean we can try-"

  
Hunk was about to cry... again. "C'mon Pidge. We have to do this. For Lance," he said turning to look at Pidge.  
  
Pidge nodded, tearing up. She moved to Hunk, hugging him. "W-We can start working on it-"

  
Keith took in a shaky breath. He sat down, looking at Lance in the pod. "I-I'll keep you updated- I'll stay here."  
  
Hunk hugged pidge back. Then off the two went to work on Lance's new Leg.   
  
Allura was still mad at herself. "This...this is all my fault-"  
  
Keith looked at her. "No- No it's isn't. It's Lotor's fault-"  


"I was the one who allowed him to be free" she sighed again.    
  


Coran looked at her. "Princess, this isn't your fault."

  
"I'm...I'm just going to go take a walk..." She couldn't look at Lance. She felt too guilty. So she left.

  
Coran turned to the pod. He had to be the one to tell the pod to amputate. With a reluctant hand, he pressed the buttons. "This isn't going to be pleasant to see...thankfully he won't feel it."

  
Keith gulped, being the only one besides Coran left. "I'm staying... I-I know Shiro would be here if he could but I'll be here while he isn't."  
  
The pod started its process. Coran had to look away.   
  


The team was tense when Lance left but now it was far worse. Shiro was fighting his anger away, Pidge and Hunk working on a leg with limited time. Then poor Allura blaming herself.   
  


Keith watched the process in the pod with big eyes, seeing the blood- the limb falling. Then how the pod seemed to patch up the place where the limb should have been. He needed to throw up- He ran to the trash, throwing up in it, then coughing.   
  


Coran sighed. He did warn Keith. "Why don't you go rest or find something to do. I'll watch over Lance."   
  


Keith shook his head. "No- No I'm staying-"

 

Coran grimaced, then nodding. “If you insist. But you should at least turn aw-”  
  
“Shiro had to go through losing his arm alone… I’m not letting everyone just turn away while Lance- I- I’m not letting him go through this alone. I wasn’t there for Shiro… I know how much Shiro cares about Lance. I care about Lance too. I’m staying and I won’t turn away.”  
  
Coran looked regretfully back at Keith, drawing in a sharp breath. With a huff, he turned away. “Fine… I did warn you number 4.”

 

In an instant of Coran pressing the button, there was a whirring. Averting his eyes, Coran kept an eye on the stats.

 

Keith continued to watch, eyes widening.

 

There was so much blood.

 

_ Too much blood _ . 

 

He gagged, watching as the spot where Lance’s leg was, a bloody stub replacing it. Oh god-

 

The pod began to slowly clean up the blood, Keith running over to the trash can and trying to hold back his nausea, leaning against it with a groan. Coran watched Keith with sad eyes, still not looking back on the pod.  
  
“I told you number 4- it wouldn’t be nice…” Coran breathed. “I should have given you more warning.”  
  
A cough fell out of Keith’s mouth as he held back another gag. “It’s fine- Quiznak-”  
  
The pod continued to clean, Coran walking to Keith and putting a gentle hand on his back. Keith felt a stronger sense of dread… Lance was going to wake up with a leg missing and a hell of a lot of trauma… Lance and Keith had never been the closest, but he felt for the guy. He knew how much Shiro cared for him, which furthermore proved his character… Knowing Lance was a good person made it hurt even more. 

 

Keith began to wonder again why young adults were fighting the war for the whole universe. Why people like Lance were subjugated to things like love crazy princes, losing his leg, and trauma… 

 

He didn’t deserve it. None of them did, but most importantly Lance.

 

Keith watched with big eyes, seeing the blood- the limb falling- his memory kept replaying it over. His face paled as he gagged again.

 

Coran sighed. He did warn Keith. "Why don't you go rest or find something to do. I'll watch over lance."

 

Keith shook his head. "No- No I'm staying- I’m not letting him go through this alone.”

 

“Number 4… you are only endangering yourself. You don’t seem well right n-”  
  
“AND HE DOES?!” Keith ripped away from Coran’s touch, eyes cold. He breathed in shakily, looking back to the pod, watching the pod patch up the nub of his thigh. “H-He’s only 19 Coran- _19_ and he’s gone through more shit in the last few days then someone should have to go through in their life! H-He lost his leg and-”  
  
“Keith please-” Coran looked at him with pleading eyes. “I know all of these things. But the Lions chose him- destiny chose him. It happened for a reason.”

  
A reason… yeah right.  
  


Keith moved away from Coran again, growling. “A reason? He lost his  _ leg _ and everything to that prince for a  **_reason?!_ ** ”

 

Coran winced. “That’s not what I meant Kei-”  
  
Keith took a step away, sitting down against the wall at the entrance of the room. “Leave me alone-” He breathed lowly, voice raspy. Coran nodded, walking away…

 

It was decided… Keith would be there for Lance. He’d do everything he could to make things normal again...


	7. Awake and Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up and wants to go home.

One minute till Lance was out. Pidge and Hunk hadn't finished the prosthetic yet- they wouldn't for a few days. They decided they would let Lance choose someone to help him around while they waited.   
  
Keith stood in front of the pod, tapping his foot as he kept his eyes on Lance. He looked less pale... but he didn't want to look down. To see the missing limb that should be there- That could have been there if they hadn't let their guard down.

 

Shiro and Allura tried to interrogate Lotor but he wouldn't talk. Shiro wanted to see Lance when he got out, but Hunk and Pidge needed some materials to finish Lances leg. So he went with the two of them to a nearby planet to go retrieve said materials. 

 

Allura, Coran, and Keith were the only ones in the med bay waiting for Lance. The pod slowly opened, Lance falling forwards. Keith lurched forwards, catching him, looking to Allura with big eyes, then back to him. 

 

Lance's eyes slowly fluttered open, his nose scrunching in distaste. "Huh-" He saw Keith first. "Keith? Keith where are we?"

 

"We're in the medbay Lance... you're safe... Just don't freak out-"   
  


"Don't freak out?" He looked down, seeing. Oh.

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

His breath hitched as he tensed. "W-Where- Where's my leg-"

 

"Shit- Coran he's freaking out-"   
  


Coran took a few steps closer to them. "How do I explain this...Lotors knife infected your leg. There was nothing else we could do" 

 

Lance winced, then looking down. "Oh-" He breathed, eyes a bit glossy. "I-I see. It's okay- I-I'm fine-"

 

"Lance-" Keith began, eyebrows furrowing. "You don't seem okay- you're allowed to be hurt by this-"

 

"C-Can I just go back to my room? Please?"

 

Keith looked to Coran and Allura for an answer. However, Lances room still kinda looked like a crime scene. They've been too busy to clean it up. There was blood on the floor and stuff knocked over thanks to Shiro and Lotor’s fight. 

 

"I don't believe your room is a good place right now," Coran said.     
  
"Keith, can you take him to rest in your room?" Allura asked turning to Keith.

 

Keith nodded, then looked to Lance. "Are you okay with that?"

 

Lance nodded slowly, letting Keith slowly pick him up. Keith walked out of the med bay, carrying Lance. After a few minutes of silence. He spoke up. "Pidge and Hunk are working on...a new leg. But it's not done yet"

 

Lance winced, nodding. "Okay..." The rest of the walk was quiet. He knew Lance wouldn't want to talk. Once in Keith's room. He set Lance down on the bed.

  
Lance looked to Keith, then back away. "Thanks... I... Where's Shiro?" He asked softly, voice vulnerable- scared almost.

  
"He's out helping Pidge and Hunk get materials for your leg. They should be back soon" He explained. "I'm sure once he gets back, he'll want to come to see you"

 

Lance nodded, looking down. "Is he okay? Did anyone else get hurt?"

 

"No one else got hurt. And Shiro is just angry and worried at the same time." he let out a sigh. Fully knowing that Shiro hasn't slept in two days and has been overworking himself.

Lance gulped. "Is Lotor-"

_   
_ Keith leaned on the wall near the foot of the bed, "He's alive still, which is surprising because for a moment I thought Shiro was actually going to kill him...he’s locked up though don't worry."

  
Lance winced, nodding. "H-Hey Keith... I... C-Can you come here?". Keith stepped closer to him. Lance gulped. "I-Can you hold me? I just- I feel really scared like- like I'm gonna open my eyes and he'll be there and-"

 

Keith sat on the side of the bed. He usually didn't give out hugs. But Lance was terrified right now. "...sure" He pulled Lance into a hug. Lance hugged him back fast, hands trembling on Keith's back as he let out a shaky breath. Keith rubbed his back, in an attempt to calm him down. Lance's breath hitched as he tried to stop the tears. Keith wasn't one for comforting words. He's doing his best here. So he just held Lance and let him cry it out. Lance sniffled, just curling into him. He's seen Lance upset before. But this...this was just broken. Lotor was going to pay for this. Lance closed his eyes, trying to let Keith’s warmth keep him safe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk had returned. Pudge and Hunk went right back to work, Allura informed Shiro that Lance was out of the pod. Just resting in Keith's room. After he got to Keith's room, Lance was asleep. Too much crying probably wore him out. Keith had laid him down, then sat at the foot of the bed leaning on the wall. Lance was curled up into a tiny little ball, shaking in his sleep. His eyebrows were furrowed together. 

 

Keith looked up to Shiro with big eyes. “He’s- he’s okay- asked where you were...”

 

Shiro walked over to Lance, and knelt down, looking at him closely. "I'm just glad he's okay..."

 

Keith winced. “I-he’s gonna be okay... right?”

 

Shiro stroked Lance's hair, brushing it out of his face. "He has to be...". Lance leaned into his hand in his sleep, shivering.

 

Keith moved to sat closer to next to Lance, eyebrows furrowed. “I... Lotor shouldn’t be allowed to be here. He could escape and- you know...”

 

"I know...damn it I don't want him here either" he never took his eyes off lance.

 

Keith looked over Lance’s missing leg, gulping. “He... He went glossy eyed when he saw it- he was too calm... I-He looked so sad-“

 

Shiro looked at the missing leg. Knowing all too well about missing limbs. "He..he was probably just in shock." He looked at his own metal arm, he wanted to forget what it felt like having his arm ripped off. "At least...he didn't feel it...come off." He hated that he had to say these words.

 

Keith winced. “I saw it- It- There was so much blood-“ Keith paled, looking down.

 

_ Damn, that must have been traumatizing.  _  The amount of blood that left Shiro's arm when it was not so nicely torn off was immense. So he could only imagine Lances leg- He didn't want to think about it.

 

Keith gagged slightly. “I threw up- I shouldn’t have looked but I-I didn’t want him to be alone through it.”

 

"I'm sure he appreciates you sticking by him." He looked at Keith, then back to the sleeping Lance. Shiro cared so much for him. He just wanted Lance to wake up and laugh again or give that smile that always brightened Shiro's day, but now...Shiro wasn't sure he could do that. Too much trauma in a small period of time.

  
Lance woke up to the soft speaking, nose wrinkling. “Hm?”

 

"Lance?" Shiro spoke after noticing the movement.

Lance tensed. “S-Shiro?”   
  


"Hey" he said softly, his hand still near Lances head. "How are you feeling?"   
  


Lance then relaxed, trying to reach out for him. "I-I- I could be better... I'm ok-"

 

Shiro moved his hand onto Lances head, stroking his hair. Lance leaned into his hand, relaxing.

 

"I'm..I'm really sorry about your leg..." He looked down. "If only I had realized sooner..."

 

Lance winced. "S-Shiro can we not talk about that? We can't change- change it."

 

He mentally yelled at himself for bringing it up like an _ idiot _ . "Right...sorry. Pidge and Hunk should hopefully be done with your new one by tomorrow..."

 

Lance curled a bit more up, hands shaking slightly. He closed his eyes again. "Ok."

 

Keith stood up. "I'll give you guys a moment..." Then he left the room. Once Keith left, Shiro moved to sit on the bed next to him, and pulled Lance into a big hug. Lance made a panicked noise, then relaxing. He then hugged Shiro back, curling into him.

 

"You're safe now Lance. I promise" he held Lance tightly. Lance hid his face in Shiro's neck, taking in a shaky breath.

 

Shiro knew that mentioning anything about Lotor or his Leg would freak him out. So he made a mental note to not mention either.  So he decided to share some good news. 

"I talked with Pidge...about Earth. She's spoken with her dad recently and Earth is still safe."

Lance gasped, pulling back with big eyes. "You mean it?!"

 

He nodded with a small smile. "Yup. Earth is fine. They haven't even seen any alien ships, let alone been attacked by them."

 

Lance relaxed a bunch. "Thank god- oh my god- oh my god-" He began to smile. "My family is okay-" He took in a shaky breath.

 

"Pidge's father has been reaching out to our family's back on earth. And everyone is perfectly okay" he gave Lance a reassuring smile.

 

Lance moved back to Shiro, smiling still. "I wanna visit them- I... I was so scared I'd never see them again."

 

"You'll get to see them again. Once this war is over. I...I want to go back too. But we've all got an important job up here in space now."

 

Lance winced, smile falling. "Oh... Okay...." He slowly began to pull away again.

 

"Maybe we can ask Pidge and her dad to set up a call, so that you can at least talk to them." He felt bad, lance was the most homesick out of the team, always has been.

 

Lance pulled away fully, sitting so he wasn't looking at Shiro. "I-It's fine. W-We have to keep focused right?"

 

"Of course...but your recovery is still a priority right now"  _ shit shit did he fuck up??? _

 

Lance kept his eyes away, sniffling. "Yeah- I... can I be alone?" He asked softly, voice cracking.

 

"I-" he sighed. "Sure...if you need anything, come find me." He stood up. He wanted to help Lance, but knew all too well how painful it was. He left the room.

  
Lance felt himself breaking down more, tearing up. He hiccuped softly, curling into himself. He just wanted to go  _ home. _


End file.
